megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Yashichi
The is a symbol found in many Capcom video games. It often restores the player's health or acts as a bonus point item. The symbol is a red circle decorated with a stylized white cross that resembles a pinwheel. It was based on a pinwheel that appeared in the TV show Mito Kōmon.GameCenter CX Season 2 Episode 1 (Atlantis no Nazo), "I’d Like to Meet This Man" segment The Yashichi first appeared in 1984, in Capcom's first title, Vulgus, as an enemy (it was also featured in Capcom's fifth title, Exed Exes, in a similar role). Since then, it has been featured in many other games in a far more benign role. In the classic Mega Man series it mainly appears as a recovery item. The item works as a turbine that harnesses the wind to produce vast energy. However, for some reason, it went largely unnoticed by the public and was forgotten.Mega Man ZX Advent Mega Man appearances *In Mega Man, it is a recovery item found as a pick-up in the fourth Wily Stage, just before the teleporter. The Magnet Beam is needed to reach it safely (although if timed right, it is still possible to reach), but it refills Mega Man's health and all his Special Weapons, and is worth one hundred thousand points. There is only one in the entire game, unless a rare glitch occurs where the Yashichi somehow scrolls back onscreen. **It also appears in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. **It doesn't appear in the New Style mode of Mega Man: Powered Up, but it is present in the Old Style mode and can be placed in levels made with the Construction mode. *In Mega Man 8, it's a recovery item given randomly by the Rush Question. *For Mega Man 10, it serves the same function as the first and eighth game as a full refill and primarily appears in Easy Mode. *In Mega Man 11, Yashichi returns as a full recovery item. It is the only item present in the Superhero difficulty, appearing in the last Gear Fortress stage. *In Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Cut Man uses Yashichi in one of his attacks. *In Mega Man: Battle & Chase, it is an item called Power Nitro that grants turbo speed and temporary invulnerability. *In Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, it appears as an icon in a menu. *In Mega Man ZX Advent, it appears in Floating Ruins 2 as one of the four artifacts to retrieve in a sidequest for a Sub Tank. It's called in this game. *It can be seen on Rock's shoes in Mega Man Megamix in the first volumes story "The Birth of Mega Man". Gallery 1942JSYashichiCammy.png|Official artwork of Yashichi and Cammy. Yashichi.gif MM1Yashichi.png|Yashichi in the fourth Wily Stage of Mega Man. MM10Yashichi.png|Yashichi in Mega Man 10. MM11 Yashichi.png|Yashichi in Mega Man 11. Vulgus Yashichi.png|Yashichi appearing in Vulgus as enemies. Vulgus Yashichi Sprite.gif|Yashichi in Vulgus. Exed Exes Yashichi.gif|Yashichi from Exed Exes. Ghosts n Goblins Yashichi.gif|Yashichi from Ghosts 'n Goblins. External links *Yashichi in the Capcom Database Wiki References es:Yashichi Category:Items Category:Mega Man items Category:Mega Man 8 items Category:Mega Man 10 items Category:Mega Man 11 items